1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature display system for a vehicle and particularly to a temperature display system for a vehicle capable of displaying an outside air temperature while taking the vehicle speed into account.
2. Description of Background Art
When a vehicle is running at a low speed due to traffic congestion for example, a temperature sensor receives radiant heat from an engine and also from road surface, and this may result in the display of a higher temperature than the actual temperature on the outside air thermometer mounted on the vehicle. To avoid such an inconvenience there has been proposed a thermometer designed such that when the vehicle speed is below a predetermined value and a detected temperature is higher than the temperature currently displayed, the contents of the display are not updated (Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 212637/89).
The above conventional thermometer involves the following problem because the display is not updated unless the vehicle speed increases above a predetermined value. For example, if a vehicle is involved in traffic congestion in the morning and is still in the congestion even despite the lapse of a relatively long time and a rise in the temperature occurs, the temperature displayed in the morning may remain as it is.
In the case where the mounting space is limited as in a two-wheeled motorcycle, an outside air temperature sensor may have to be installed in a place subject to the influence of radiant heat. However, when the vehicle speed increases to be higher than a predetermined value, the influence of radiant heat is not taken into account, so that an accurate temperature may not be displayed in a two-wheeled motorcycle which is greatly influenced by radiant heat.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems and provide a temperature display system for a vehicle capable of displaying an outside air temperature accurately even when the vehicle is running at a low speed.
For achieving the above-mentioned object, the first feature of the present invention resides in a temperature display system for a vehicle for displaying an outside air temperature on the basis of outside air temperature information detected by an outside air detecting means and vehicle speed information detected by a vehicle speed detecting means. The temperature display system includes a memory means for storing a correction function corresponding to the vehicle speed information. A correction operation means outputs temperature display data obtained by correcting the outside air temperature information with use of the correction function. A display means is provided for displaying temperature on the basis of the temperature display data.
The second feature of the present invention resides in a temperature display system for a vehicle for displaying an outside air temperature on the basis of outside air temperature information detected by an outside air detecting means and engine temperature information detected by an engine temperature detecting means. The temperature display system includes a memory means for storing a correction function corresponding to the engine temperature information. A correction operation means outputs temperature display data obtained by correcting the outside air temperature information with use of the correction function. A display means is provided for displaying temperature on the basis of the temperature display data.
According to the first feature of the invention, an outside air temperature is displayed by the display means on the basis of detected temperature information and vehicle speed. Particularly, the correction function is stored that corresponds to the vehicle speed which is used in making the display. According to the second feature of the invention, a correction function is stored that corresponds to the engine temperature which is used in making the display.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.